Stand
by santa-does-exist
Summary: Logan never told anyone about her, or what that man did to them. But now she's tired of it, and she's going to figure things out on her own.  -sorry! the first chapter's in bold!-
1. Now is My Chance

**Me: I want you guys to meet Ali!  
>Ali: A.K.A. Disclaimer<br>Me: Same thing  
>Ali: Cassie does not own Big Time Rush<br>Me: Thank you for not screwing it up  
>Ali: Well you made me rehearse it 100 times<br>Me: See how practice pays off?  
>Ali: Whatever<strong>

Ashley's POV

I looked at my reflection in the microwave door. A new bruise had appeared on my right cheek from last night. My black hair had red and brown streaks thanks to Leena. My dark brown eyes were outlined with sparkly purple eye-liner. I looked down at my outfit today. If Dad had his way I would have one shirt, one pair of jeans and a pair of shoes. But that was one of the only things Mom wouldn't let Dad do. My black tennis shoes had a few scuffs. My black jeans had on rip on the left knee, a hole that I'd earned. I pulled up the top of my sparkly aquamarine cami and adjusted my dark purple sweatshirt. Leena had gotten it for me when she went to Rhode Island, it had sushi on the back, and in front on the right side it said _Sushi_. She thought it was funny because that's what she calls me instead of Ashley. I checked my phone. Another thing Dad would be happy if I didn't have. But Logan paid for it, well his producer did. I slammed my hands on the countertop. Why did he leave me? Why couldn't he take me with him? I checked my phone again. I heard a snap and then a thud, from upstairs. I walked out of the kitchen and through the living room. I walked up the stairs and looked down the hallway. The bathroom light was on, I thought Mom was sleeping. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. "Mom?"

I opened the door and stumbled back. My mom's body was in the bathtub. Blood everywhere. Her head was beside the bathtub and a rope above it. My mom killed herself. Blood oozed from her body. This is my chance. I ran to my room and threw open the door. An hour until Dad gets home. I grabbed my suitcase and set it on my green comforter. I threw in all of the contents of my closet, which was only a couple outfits, and grabbed the medium sized orange bag that held my make-up, brush, shampoo, conditioner, razors and other necessities. I went into my top drawer and threw in a bunch of underwear, bras, socks and tank tops. I added my phone charger, my stuffed fox Jizelle, my I-pod and I-pod charger, pajamas, my song book, my favorite movie Marley and Me, and my favorite book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I checked my phone again, 45 minutes. I texted Leena 'plan 6, I'm leaving in 5 minutes'. I zipped up my suitcase and put my guitar in it's case. I pulled my suitcase off of my bed and picked up my guitar case. I headed downstairs. I went out the back door and headed for the woods. I swiftly followed the path to my left. Leena and I had figured out that it leads to her ranch. If she got the text when I sent it she should be waiting to get me into her house. Her mom and dad already knew what was going on so they were in on plan 6. I looked back at the house. Not my home, just my house. Why don't I feel sad that my mom is dead? Maybe it's because she never hugged me, or ever cared about me. She just did what she thought moms were supposed to do. I turned and continued to follow the path. I should be there in about two minutes. I thought about Logan. Would he be sad? He would probably be mad that I was running away. He knew that I was here getting hit every night while he was off singing with his friends. But he never told anyone about me, his friends didn't even know I existed. He could help me, but he never did. I'm better at singing but yet who gets to pursue a career in singing? Him of course.

I came to the open land and Leena came sprinting towards me. She had half of her short black layered hair up so her Asian features stood out, like her family's. She so short but so fast. She grabbed my suitcase and left me with my guitar. The horses to our left whinnied and the chickens to our right clucked and ran around in the cages as we ran by. Her mom already had the door open and we ran into the kitchen. Leena set down my suitcase and hugged me. I winced when she squeezed my ribs, another bruise as a result of last night. She let go and her mom got me a glass of water. "What happened, sweetie?"

I sat in one of the chairs and took the glass. I can trust her. "I found my mom in the bathroom. She hung herself." Leena's mom gasped and Leena started to cry. "But oddly I don't feel sad about it. Her and I were never close."

Leena's mom handed Leena a tissue. "I know Ashley, it's such a shame."

I looked at her. "How?"

Leena's mom smiled at me, but it was a different smile. One I've seen moms wear when they smile at their kids. "That you are only 15 but yet you've gone through more than I have at 46."

Leena picked up my suitcase again. "Let's bring your stuff up to my room. The air mattress has your name written all over it."

I picked up my guitar case and followed her up the stairs and into her room. The walls were bright green along with all of the furniture and electronics. How she managed to get a green flat screen TV is beyond me. Her room was big and she had moved her bed to right side of the room and the air mattress was set up right next to it. She flipped on MTV and she set my suitcase by the door. I pulled my guitar out of it's case and strummed a few notes. Leena threw a shoe at me. "Look at the TV! It's your brother!"

And sure enough, there was Logan with his friends and their producer, Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly. The lady on the TV said something about them being in Minnesota because Gustavo was looking for someone new to sign. Leena looked at me and smiled. "No. No. No. No. NO."

She jumped on the bed. "Come on Sushi! You are amazing at singing! Way better than your brother! You could do it!"

I groaned. "Leena stop."

She jumped on the air mattress and put her face about 6 inches from mine. "You're doing it."

I shook my head. "No I'm not."

She smiled. "Yes you are. Now lets get you all prettied up so you can audition."

She stood up and looked through my suitcase. How can I get out of this? "We don't even know what time it starts!"

She smirked as she walked to her closet. "Yes we do. They just said it. The auditions end in an hour. Just run a brush through that hair and I'll get Viktor to drive us."

Her brother popped in the doorway. "What am I doing?"

Leena made puppy-dog eyes at him. "Will you pretty please drive us to an audition? Not for me, for Sushi?"

He looked at me and sighed. "One of these days Leena you are going to be arrested for your powers of persuasion. Just come and get me when you're ready."

He left and Leena jumped up and down. "Yay!"

She grabbed something out of her closet and threw it at me. I picked it up and it was a flowy white and black zebra striped shirt. She went back into her closet and threw black denim mini-skirt at me. "I am NOT going to wear a skirt."

Leena closed the door. "Yes you are."

I'm not going to win this one. I changed into them and stood up. I walked over to the full length mirror that hung on the back of her door. She smiled as my eyes widened. I looked, well, pretty. But the shirt was short sleeved and showed my arms. Leena took me left arm and gently touched the thin scars on the inside of my upper arm. She took my right arm and saw there were more in the same place. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "You cut?"

I bit my lip and looked away. I stared at my guitar. "I- sometimes."

She grabbed my brush and ran it through my long hair. She turned me towards the mirror. "You see her? Her name is Ashley Marie Mitchell. She 15 and extremely talented. She's amazing at playing the guitar and the piano. She's and excellent singer and so smart. She's beautiful but has a dark past. Her father is a terrible man but she sticks it out. She loves corndogs with a burning passion and hates snakes. She hates skirts and dresses but looks like a supermodel when she wears them, even if she is short. I think she's afraid of flying. But guess what? She's my best friend, no matter what. And she's going to go out there and prove everything that I just said. She's going to make me proud. You got that? You can do this."

I walked to the air mattress and picked up my guitar. "Thanks Leena."

She clapped. "I have something for you." She went over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a box wrapped in music note wrapping paper. She handed it to me. "Happy Early Birthday!"

I took it from her and set my guitar on her bed. "But my birthday is in 2 weeks."

She shrugged. "I figured something would happen so I made sure I got it early." I tore the wrapping paper off and cut myself trying to open the box. Leena laughed. "Very Bella Swan."

I stuck my tongue out at her and managed to open the box. I pulled out a black guitar strap. It had ~Ashley~ stitched on one side and ~Sushi~ on the other side. I hugged Leena hard. "Thank you Leena. This means so much to me."

She hugged me back. "I wish I could do more but I figured it would be something you would use a lot."

I smiled. "It is, thank you so much." She pulled away. I attached the strap to my guitar and slung it over my shoulder. "Let's go."

**-30 minutes later-**

We walked in and Viktor went to park the car. Leena picked up an audition form and handed it to me. I filled it out and handed it to one of the guys at the table. They handed me a number. "You can go right in."

I felt my heart start to beat faster and Leena turned me to face her. "You can do this Sushi. I'll be right there the whole time."

I nodded and she pushed me through the doors. I walked toward the microphone and saw the producer and his assistant, Kelly I think. Logan and three other guys were in the second row of seats. Logan jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

I cleared my throat. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He shook his head. "You need to go home."

I smiled. "Shut up Hortenz."

The producer clapped his hands. "Another dream I get to crush. What's your name?"

I adjusted my guitar. "Ashley Mitchell."

He looked at Logan. "You have a sister?"

Logan nodded. "Y-Yeah. She's a two years younger than me."

He turned around and looked at me. "Well hopefully you can sing better than him."

I smiled. "I can, trust me."

I started to play.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>Alone and helpless  
>Like you've lost your fight<br>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<p>

On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel  
>With the end ripped out<br>The edge of a canyon  
>With only one way down<p>

Take what you're given before its gone  
>Start holding on, keep holding on<br>Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend till you break  
>Cause it's all you can take<p>

On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad, you get strong  
>Wipe your hands, shake it off<br>Then you stand, then you stand

Every time you get up  
>And get back in the race<br>One more small piece of you  
>Starts to fall into place<br>Oh

Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<p>

On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand

Oh, Oh, Oh, O-Oh  
>Then you stand<p>

Their jaws might as well have fallen off. Kelly looked at Logan, then at me, then Logan, and me again. "You two are related?" I nodded.

Gustavo shook his head and started yelling. "There is no possible way that I am going to sign you with Rocque Records. Never, ever, EVER!"

The Asian bottle of fury that I call my best friend stormed onto stage. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You know she's amazing you just won't admit it! And you know damn well that if she were to go to any other record company they would get down on their knees and beg. So why don't you just swallow you pride and hand her the damn contract."

Gustavo stared at her and I couldn't help but smile. Kelly shuffled through a bunch paper and seemed to find what she was looking for. I need to thank Leena later. Kelly motioned for me to come to her. I jumped down and walked over to her. Logan and his three friends came over to me. Logan pulled me aside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I crosses my arms and looked up at him. "I think I'm doing something about my life. I think I'm not going to deal with getting pushed around anymore. You see this bruise?" I pointed to the bruise on my cheek. "This is from dad. You've known what he does to me, but you don't do anything. I'm done."

His friends walked over to us. The blonde one waved. "Hi. I'm Kendall. This is James and-"

The shortest one slapped his helmet. "I'm Carlos."

I nodded. "Hi."

They were all taller than me but Carlos was only about an inch taller. Kelly walked over and handed me a pen. I signed in about a dozen places and initialed in just as many. Why do contracts have to be signed so many times? "Am I done?"

Kelly smiled. "Yup. Now tomorrow we'll pick you up and bring you to the airport. Where do you live?"

I looked at Leena. "Leena?"

Logan stared at me. "What. Did. You. Do?"

I set my guitar in one of the seats. And stepped forward, getting into his personal space. "What did _I_ do? I'll tell you what I did." I continued to step forward and her stumbled back. "For the past 15 years of my life I've been hit, beaten and abused. I've been taking the punishment for your success. And as soon as you left it got worse. You got to go after a dream that wasn't even yours. You never wanted to have a singing career, I did! But who got to do that? You!" I felt two hands on each of my wrists and a pair of arms around my waist. Logan looked scared out of his mind. I fought against the people holding me back. "You can't sing, I can! You can't play guitar or piano, I can! Have you ever even written a song? That song I sang a minute ago, I wrote that! We have nothing in common, you aren't my brother Logan. I hate you. I HATE you! You get everything and it's not fair!" I rammed my left elbow back and hit who-ever it was in the face. I saw James tumble back. I did the same with my right and Kendall fell to the ground. I slammed my head back but it hit something rubber. I spun around and looked just above my eyesight to see Carlos. He tightened his grip around me. "Calm down, Ashie."

I tried to fight against me. "Why should I?"

He glanced at Logan. "Because he's no worth it."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Calm down. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm calm."

He smiled. "You have pretty eyes."

They all were staring at us. "CARLOS!"

I laughed and tried to break his hold but he was too strong. "Carlos, let go!"

Kendall put his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "If you don't let go of Ashley I will break James's lucky comb."

James squeaked and held something that I'm guessing was his lucky comb to his chest. "You wouldn't!"

Kendall crossed his arms. "Try me."

James started to pull on Carlos but he wouldn't let go. I took his helmet off of his head. He let go and tried to grab it. I threw it to James and he chased James. I turned to Logan. "You're lucky they held me back. But I swear I _will_ hurt you the next time I get the chance. And no one will be able to hold me back." Kendall helped him up but Logan almost fell over. Twitched my fist and he cringed.

Leena grabbed my wrist. "Let's go Sushi. You've got to rest up."

I got my guitar from the chair and Leena pulled me out the door and out to the parking lot.

**So what did you guys think? Click the button down there and let me know!**


	2. Gone With One And Here Is Another

**Me: I think I'm addicted to Power Rangers.**

**Ali: She's sitting watching it right now.**

**Me: Shut up. And by the way I forgot to add for the last chapter that I do not own the song that Ashley sang. It was Stand by Rascal Flatts.**

**Ali: Yeah, her friend Molly had a whole freak out about it.**

**Molly: I did not!**

**Ali: Yes you did!**

**Me: Be quiet! Both of you!**

**-they both mumble to themselves-**

**Me: Say your lines Ali.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's**

Leena set my suitcase by the door. "Maybe you should stay here."

I set down my guitar. "What?

She stared at the suitcase. "You shouldn't go."

I ran my hand through my hair. "What the hell are you talking about? You were the one who told me to go to the audition in the first place!"

She glared at me. "You're not going."

I put my hands on my hips. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're staying here."

I laughed. "You can't make me! I'm not going to deal with this. You can't force me to stay. I'm going, whether you like it or not."

She laughed. "You wouldn't survive a day without me."

I opened the door and picked up my suitcase and guitar case. "Watch me."

She grabbed my wrist. "Don't you dare walk out this door. If you do our friendship is over."

I set down my things and took off the sweatshirt. I tossed it to her and picked my stuff back up. "Bye."

She gasped. "Fine! But when you don't make it in LA I won't be here for you to fall back on."

I ignored her. Was that the right thing to do? I should say sorry. I started to turn and a limo pulled into the driveway. The back door opened and I ran over. I handed my suitcase and guitar case to whoever was in there and climbed in. I collapsed in a seat between Carlos and Kendall.

Carlos smiled at me. "Hi Ashie."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Hey Carlos."

Logan frowned at me. "You don't have a jacket?"

I sighed and leaned into the seat. "Long story."

~At The Palm Woods~

I chased Carlos through the lobby. "Carlos! Give me back my freaking guitar case!"

I chased him out to the pool and he sprinted even faster. "Never!"

I increased my speed and almost caught up with him. He took a sharp turn back into the lobby and I tumbled into someone. I fell on the ground but the person had somehow managed to stay standing. She had really curly dirty blonde hair that came down to just under her chest. Her bright, vibrant green eyes were outlined with black eye liner on the bottom and neon pink eye shadow on the top that matched her bright pink converse. She had on purple skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt that had a smiley face on it. In each of her ears she had two piercings with what seemed like real diamonds. A black flash drive on a silver chain hung around her neck. She had a tan but it looked like she hadn't been out in a while. She also wore lace gloves that went up to her elbows. She held out her hand, her nails were painted black. I took it and stood. She was three or four inches taller than me.

She smiled. "Hey there Speed Demon!"

I brushed the dirt off of my black skinny jeans and black t-shirt.. I noticed a scar on her upper lip. "I'm Ashley, Ashley Mitchell."

She bowed. "I am Evangeline Callait! But you can just call me Angie."

I gasped. "Are you related to-"

She nodded. "Colbie. She's my cousin. I've actually wrote a couple of her songs. So why are you here?"

I watched Carlos sprint around the pool laughing like a maniac. Apparently he hadn't noticed that I wasn't chasing him. "I'm Gustavo's new project."

She tapped her chin. "Wait, Mitchell? Are you related to Logan Mitchell?"

I sighed. "Sadly yes. Be right back." I walked out to the pool. "Carlos! Get over here!"

His eyes snapped to me and he started running towards me. I moved to the side and he went barreling past. He crashed into the front desk. It's a good thing that boy wears a helmet. He popped up and handed me my guitar case. "Here."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a good thing this is in a hard case." I walked back over to Angie.

She pointed to me and then Carlos. "You two dating?"

Carlos wrapped an arm around me waist. "Hell yeah!"

I sighed. "Logan is going to kill you."

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned. Logan was standing there with a furious look on his face. "What are you two doing?"

Carlos wrapped both arms around me and laced his fingers across my stomach. Probably half in case I decided to attack Logan and half because he wanted to hold me. "We're just hanging out, ya know. The usual."

Logan crossed his arms. "Why do you have your arms around my sister?"

I tried to step forward but Carlos restrained me. "So now all of a sudden you want to play overprotective big brother?"

James and Kendall appeared out of no where and James took away my guitar. Kendall stepped in between Logan and I. "Ashley, stop. Calm down."

I fought against Carlos. "James give me back my guitar and get out of my way Kendall."

He held up his hands. "Let's go to the apartment and do something, okay? All five of us. Hell, Logan can get Camille if he wants."

Angie stepped up. "Can I come?"

Kendall and James looked at each other and mouthed 'new girl'. Kendall smiled. "Yeah! Sure! We're room 2J."

She smiled at me. "I'll meet you up there in a couple minutes."

Logan moved from behind Kendall. "I'll go find Camille."

James attacked Kendall and they started yelling. "She is mine!"

**Evangeline's POV**

I set the note on the table. Just in case Colbie got home while I was gone she would know where I was. Doubtful though, she's never home. I went into my room. The walls were black with random green and purple swirls on them. I walked over to my wicker dresser. I opened the top drawer and took out the little black box. I opened it and took out three twenty dollar bills. That should do it. I closed it and put it back. I walked out of my room and looked around at the expensive apartment. I used to love it but until today I had spend all my time in here, afraid to talk to anyone. But look! I just met Ashley, she seems nice. And that boy. Kendall she had called him. The way he looked at me. I felt my arms sting from under my lace gloves. I saw the torturous smile on Liam's pale face, the cruelty in his blue eyes. His hair was short and brown. Handsome if you didn't know what he was really like. His voice rang in my ears. 'No guy will ever take you, but you know that don't you? You're ugly. You're stupid. You're completely untalented. You can never do anything right. You're completely worthless. You might as well die.' I could almost feel his hand connecting with my face, knocking me to the floor. I shook my head. No. He's gone, thousands of miles gone. I felt my pocket to make sure my key and phone were there. I walked out the door and down the hall. Who would have known that they were so close? 2J was eight rooms from mine in 2R. I knocked on the door and the brunette, James opened it.

He smiled. "Come in!"

I stepped in and examined it. They definitely had money. "Where's Kendall?"

His face fell. "I'll go get him."

He went somewhere but I noticed Ashley sitting on the orange couch staring at my gloves. I went over and sat next to her. "Hey."

She pointed at my gloves. "What are those for?"

I noticed that her sleeves ended at her elbows. "Why are your sleeves so long? I'll tell you my story later."

She nodded and jumped up. "I smell corn dogs."

She darted into the kitchen and I followed. "I don't."

Carlos came zooming up and pushed Ashley out from in front of the oven. "My corn dogs!"

I heard the familiar voice from earlier. He talked to them like he was talking to little kids. "Let's let Kendall get the corn dogs out of the oven."

I leaned against the counter. "Why do you guys like corn dogs so much?"

They both gasped and looked at each other. Carlos stared at me. "How do we love corn dogs so much? Because corn dogs are the center of our existence that's why!"

Kendall set the pan on the stove and Ashley and Carlos dove for them. "Don't try to fight them on it. Trust me, I was on a plane with them this morning and I asked the same thing. Try listening to that for 5 hours."

I let a smile play on my lips. "That must have been terrible."

Ashley turned around with her mouth full of corn dog. "Uff mmf uhrg taff?"

Kendall and I stared at her. I shook my head at her. "I have no fricking idea what you just said." Her eyes narrowed but she turned back to the corn dogs. Kendall leaned on the counter next to me. His blonde hair set perfectly on his head with no effort. His eyes had a dark green ring around the outside, the middle was a light green and right around his pupils was the tiniest bit of brown. He was a couple inches taller than my 5 foot 6. No, don't. I imagined myself being held up by a stick. You can't fall, you thought Liam was nice, but looked how he turned out. I looked from Kendall's eyes to the floor. Something crashed and I jumped. I looked up to see Ashley and Carlos pointing at each other. The pan that was filled with corndogs was now on the ground and the corn dogs were all over the floor.

I sighed and bent down to start picking them up. "Go watch TV or something."

They scampered off and Kendall bent down beside me. "You can go with them, I'll clean this up."

I looked over at him. "Don't worry about it."

He shrugged. "Fine then, be a pickle."

Be a what? "Be a pickle?"

He smiled. "Yes, a pickle."

I tossed five corndogs into the trashcan. "Why a pickle?"

He blushed. "Because I don't know your name."

Damn. "It's Evangeline. But you can call me Angie."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Can I call you Jelly?"

Of all things. "Sure."

We threw the remaining corn dogs in the oven and I picked up the pan. Pain seared through my hand. The pan clattered back on the ground. "God dammit!"

He grabbed my hand. "The pan was hot."

I yanked my hand away. "You think? It just burned my freakin hand!"

Kendall sighed. "Let's go get Logan."

Ashley looked over from the video game her and Carlos were playing. "Why do you need him?"

Kendall smiled. "Jelly burned herself."

Ashley jumped up. "I can take care of that!"

She grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "You have to take off your glove."

No! My eyes flitted to Kendall and back to Ashley. "Maybe we should do this in a bathroom."

She nodded. "Right. The first aid-kit is under the sink."

She pulled my wrist and I followed her. She shut the door behind us. We sat on the tile floor and Ashley got the first aid kit from under the sink. She pulled off the glove and gasped. She stared at all of the scars on my arms. Some thin and faint, but most deep and dark. She looked up at me and pointed at my left arm. "Is it the same on the other one?"

I refused to meet her eyes. "Worse."

She took a deep breath and pulled up one of her sleeves. There on her arm were scars, just like mine. She yanked it back down. "Later I'll tell you why."

I nodded and bit my lip as she started doing god knows what to my arm. I stared at the ceiling. She tapped my shoulder and my right arm was wrapped in thin white bandages. I pulled my glove back on and we walked out to the living room. Carlos was watching the mixer spin on the counter. Kendall heard us coming and his head popped up from a magazine he was looking at. He smiled at me. "You okay now?"

I sat beside him on a stool. "Yup."

Ashley stood next to Carlos and watched the mixer with him. Kendall turned his stool so he was facing me. I caught a small whiff of his cologne. "We're making chocolate milkshakes."

I smiled as Ashley started to lean into Carlos. He smiled at her and stood her up straight. "I'll take Ashley to her room and leave you two alone."

I tried to plead with Ashley with my eyes but she didn't notice. They walked down the hallway and I turned back to Kendall. "So…"

He stood and walked around the booth to check the mixer. "So, what's your last name?"

I spun in the stool. "Callait."

He stared at me. "Are you related to Colbie Callait?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I've actually wrote a lot of her songs."

He smiled at me. "No way! Could you sing something for me?"

I crossed my arms. "Not likely."

He stuck out his lower lip. "Please? Pretty please?"

I shook my head. "No."

Kendall sighed. "Fine. Do you want a chocolate milkshake?"

I smiled, I knew he would give up. "Sure."

He pulled out two glasses and poured the milkshakes into each of them. He handed me the pink glass and kept the green one. "Thanks." I took a sip. "Holy crap! This is really good!"

He smiled. "It's the one thing I'm really good at making."

His smile is contagious. "Besides corn dogs."

He chuckled. "Yes, besides corn dogs."

James came out and sat in the stool next to me. "Hey there guys! Whatcha doing?"

Kendall glanced at me. "We were just drinking milkshakes."

James clapped. "Yes! I love milkshakes!"

I groaned. Are you kidding me?

**So, what do you guys think? I'd like to thank my friend Jessica for most of the traits of Evangeline and LovingBTR for Ashley's character. Now click that button, right down there! You know you want to! **


	3. He Kissed Me

**Me: Hello!**

**Ali: Hello!**

**Me: Ali is going to copy me.**

**Ali: Ali is going to copy me.**

**Me: You are irritating.**

**Ali: You are irritating.**

**Me: Ali is stupid.**

**Ali: Cassie is stupid.**

**Me: I will stab you.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's**

Ashley's POV

Carlos tucked me into bed. Well, it was actually an air mattress in Katie's room until Mama Knight got me a real bed. I felt his hand touch the bruise on my cheek. He must think I'm sleeping. I sigh to make it seem more like I am. He starts muttering to himself but I can't tell what. I feel lips against mine and I have to fight with myself not to kiss back. They leave my touch and the door shuts. I turn and stare at the wall. He kissed me. But I can't tell him that I was awake. I think about Angie. If she writes for Colbie Callait she's got to be good at composing. I wonder if I can trust her. No, you can't trust anyone. You're alone….. You're worthless… No one cares about you…

Evangeline's POV

Carlos walked towards us and sees James. "Hey James! Want to go to the arcade?"

James jumps up. "Sure! But, I was hanging out with Angie and Kendall."

I smiled. "It's okay."

Kendall put too much enthusiasm into it. "Yeah! Don't worry about it!"

James ran out the door with Carlos and they slammed the door behind them. Kendall sighed. "Finally!"

I smiled. "What? You want to get me all to yourself or something?"

He blushed. "That's n-not what I m-meant."

I rolled my eyes. "I know what you meant."

He took my empty cup and put it in the sink. "So, what do you want to do?"

Ashley came walking down the hallway. She sat next to me. "I have something to tell you guys but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"

I held up my right hand. "I promise."

Kendall made and 'X' on his chest. "Cross my heart."

Ashley drummed her fingers on the counter. "Carlos kissed me."

I jumped up and down in my seat. "No way!"

Kendall stared at her. "What?"

She bit her lip. "Well he doesn't know that I know that he kissed me."

I grabbed her hands. "Tell me!"

She smiled at me. "Well when he tucked me in he thought I was sleeping and he kissed me. But he doesn't know I was awake. You can't tell him!"

Kendall smiled. "I won't."

I clapped my hands. "This is song _gold_!" They looked at me weirdly. "What? I'm always hunting for new inspirations for songs."

Ashley's POV

I spun around in my chair. "You're weird Angie."

She laughed. "You're the one spinning around in her chair."

I stopped and glared at her. "Touché."

She didn't seem to notice but Kendall was staring at her. Like he really cared about her. I wonder if Carlos looks at me like that. They apparently want to be alone. "I'll see you guys later."

Angie frowned. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I'll figure something out." I walked out and roamed the halls. I came to an elevator and got in. I pushed a random button and it ascended. The doors opened and I walked out. I walked the halls some more. I turned a corner and bumped into a girl about my height with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Papers flew everywhere. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. Hey, do I know you? You look familiar."

I sighed. "My name is Ashley Mitchell."

She gasped. "Are you related to Logan?"

I nodded. "Unforunately."

She grabbed my hand. "I'm Camille! I'm Logan's girlfriend!"

She kept shaking my hand. "Uhm, can I have my hand back?"

She giggled and let go. "Sorry. So why are you here?"

I smiled. "I'm Gustavo Rocque's new-" I made air quotes. "project."

She nodded. "Good luck."

I motioned to the paper on the ground. "Do you want help picking these up?"

She bent down. "That would be nice."

We picked up the papers and silence and when we finished I handed her the ones I had picked up. "So I'll see you around?"

Camille smiled. "Actually, I could use some help. Do you act?"

I shuffled my feet. "I've never really tried."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall. "Well you are going to run lines with me."

-10 minutes later-

I looked down at the ridiculous white poofy dress. I look so stupid. "Camille, I'm a singer, not an actress."

She sighed and adjusted her blue mini dress. "Every one can act, it's easy!"

Ugh. "But why do I have to wear this dress?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because it makes it seem like this is all real."

I pulled at the arms so they covered the thin lines on my arms. "Camille! It's just an audition!"

She gasped. "Just an audition? Do you realize that this one audition could change my life forever?"

I wonder how many times she's told that to herself.

Evangeline's POV

I picked up my towel and wiped the sweat off of my face. I had stifle a laugh as I looked at Kendall. He was on the ground panting. I held out my hand and helped him up.

He looked around wildly, his blonde hair sticking to his head with sweat. "I go through hours and hours of dance practice for concerts and music videos but this is intense."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that bad."

He stared at me incredulously. "That was hard!"

I pulled my curly blonde hair into a low pony-tail. "Kendall, it was Zumba."

All of the other girls giggled at him as they walked past. He had started sweating after the first song while we didn't until at least the third. I tossed him a water and he caught it. He chugged the whole thing. I fidgeted with my gloves. He tossed the bottle into a garbage can. "Why do you wear those?"

I put my hands behind my back. "It's a fashion statement."

He raised an eyebrow but brushed it off. "You want to go get something to eat?"

I smiled. "Sure, but I don't have a car."

He pulled keys out of his pocket. "We can take the Big Time Rush Mobile."

I rolled my eyes and we walked out to the elevator. When we got to the parking lot he jumped into a convertible. "This is your car?"

He smiled. "Hell yeah!"

I jumped in and buckled my seatbelt. "Kendall! Buckle your seatbelt!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to get into an accident."

I crossed my arms. "Click it or ticket."

He gave me a look like 'Are you kidding me?' and I stared at him. We did this for about five minutes. "Fine."

I smiled. "That's what I thought."

He rolled his eyes and buckled it. He pulled out of the parking lot. "So tell me about yourself."

I folded my hands in my lap. "Well, I was born in Newbury Park California, and I grew up with Colbie. Her dad is my uncle. Her and I have always been really close. I am fifteen but my birthday is next month, May 21. I am an only child but I've always wanted a little sister or an older brother. I learned to play electric guitar when I was 13 years old and the acoustic guitar when I was 7. I began composing 3 years ago when I was 12. I wear certain clothes depending on how I feel. That's about it."

He kept his eyes on the road. "What about your favorite color? And why do you wear the flash drive around your neck?"

I sighed. "My favorite color is blood red and the flash drive has pictures on it."

He glanced at me. "Pictures of what?"

I stared at my hands, the voice echoed in my mind '_No guy will ever take you_'. "Just….pictures."

He nodded as he pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. He parked and we walked in. "What do you want? I'm paying."

I rolled my eyes. "I can pay for myself."

He shook his head. "No way."

I pouted. "But-"

He held up his finger. "No."

We walked up to the counter. He nodded at me. "Okay, I'll have two cheeseburgers, medium fries and a large chocolate milkshake."

He cleared his throat. "Big Mac, large fries and I'll have a chocolate milkshake too."

I glared at him as he paid for our food. "You should have let me pay."

The food came and we picked out a booth. He handed me my meal and I leaned back. "So, you know all about me now. Tell me about you."

Ashley's POV

I collapsed on the couch. Finally in my own apartment, and my own clothes. Maybe I'll get some peace and quiet. The door swung open, maybe not. Carlos and James came in laughing but shut up when they saw me collapsed on the couch. James narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head. "Ash, your hair is messed up. It's unattractive."

Carlos walked over and lifted my head up. He sat down and put my head in his lap. "I think she looks beautiful."

James rolled his eyes and went to his room. I looked up at Carlos. "What's up?"

He smiled. "When you went to sleep I went to the arcade with James."

If he knew that I was awake when he kissed me he would never talk to me again. "I woke up and Evangeline and Kendall were out here. They wanted to be alone so I started to roam the halls. I ran into Camille, literally. She made me wear a dress and practice lines for her audition." I stuck out my tongue.

He played with my hair. "You don't like acting?"

I giggled. "No, I don't mind acting. I don't like wearing dresses."

He nodded. "So what are you going to do now?"

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He was so innocent. "I was just planning to relax before you came."

He moved some of my hair out of my face. "I have an idea of what we could do."

**I love Spongebob! It is my inspiration! And hot wings. I love hot wings… Anyways! I have to pee, like really really bad so I'm going to update this. Hope you like it! Click that button down there!**


	4. Not Who You Thought

**Me: Greetings Faithful Readers!**

**Ali: I'm writing my own story!**

**Me: Yeah, it's stupid.**

**Ali: It's about Big Time Rush! **

**Me: So? **

**Ali: You have to be my disclaimer.**

**Me: But for now **_**you're **_**the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the plot and the O/C's.**

Ashley's POV

I smiled into the mirror. "Why can't I just wear this?"

Angie threw some clothes at me. "Because you're going on a date."

I examined the pink lace shirt and black skinny jeans she'd thrown at me. "But I don't like getting dressed up."

"Too bad. If you want you can go through Colbie's closet, she might have some things you like better. Just go down the hall and to your first left."

I set the clothes on her bed and walked out of her room. Wow, it's dark. I walked down the hall and came to a door on my left. I opened it and the lights automatically turn on. I looked around the huge room for a closet. I saw two big doors and opened them. That's a lot of clothes. I dressed in black skinny jeans with random designs stitched into them with I'm hoping gold _colored_ string and a deep purple shirt that was kind of loose. It came down to a couple inches below the waistband of my jeans. The sleeves were loose and ended at my elbows. The had elastic at the end so it wouldn't move and the tops were slit but they wouldn't show the scars. Who would have thought I was the same size as Colbie Callait? I slipped on silver sparkly flats and walked back to Angie's room holding my old clothes. She had changed into an aquamarine tank-top and a white miniskirt. She also had on black flip-flops and her long curly dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. Her arms were covered up with her usual black lace gloves.

She turned and smiled at me. "You can be so difficult. Anyways, you look amazing. So just leave your clothes here and you can stay the night tonight. Colbie will flip if her clothes don't come back in perfect condition so don't do anything stupid." She picked up my phone from the bed and tossed it to me. "We'll meet here at, let's say, one? Then we can be all girly and talk about our dates and how they went, eat a bunch of chocolate, and watch some chick flicks. Sound good?"

"But I don't have a key."

"I'll leave it open. And that purple eye liner looks really nice on you."

A…..compliment? "Uhm, thanks."

She smiled and slipped her I-phone into her pocket. I put my clothes on her bed and followed her out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. She fidgeted with my hair until we got to 2J. "Angie! Stop!"

She pouted as I knocked on the door. "But I like your hair, it's soft."

In the door stood a confused Kendall. He shook his head and motioned for us to come in. "Carlos is still getting ready. Not really sure what he's doing, he doesn't have much hair, but he shares a room with James so…"

Angie elbowed his side. "Maybe he's excited." She smiled at me. "Kiss him tonight, but make sure he's awake."

I rolled my eyes at her and stuck out my tongue. "You're mean, and kissing isn't as easy as you make it sound."

She sighed like she was talking to some little girl who didn't know what she was talking about. "You just smile a little, maybe wink, look into his eyes, they usually get the signals. But no-"

I smiled. "Garlic?"

She looked surprised. "I was going to say no sex but you know, garlic is another big no-no."

Kendall looked as stunned as I felt. "I, uhm, wasn't planning on it."

She crossed her arms. "Come on, I can't have been the only one who was thinking it."

Carlos came jogging in. "Thinking what?"

I glanced at Angie. "Nothing."

Angie rolled her eyes. "I was telling Ashley that she can't have sex with you."

Carlos looked terrified. "Ever?"

Angie hid a smile. "Just not tonight."

Carlos wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank god."

I saw Logan pop up from the couch. "Who even told you what sex is Carlos? James, Kendall and I agreed that you weren't ready."

Carlos shrugged. "You don't gotta know."

James came in and leaned against the wall. "It was Stephanie."

Logan strutted over and separated Carlos and I. "Can you please not be so close? At least in front of me?"

I felt anger flare in my chest as Carlos yanked me out of the apartment.

_One Hour Later_

Carlos stopped rowing when the canoe got to the middle of the lake. "So, hi."

I smiled. "Hi."

He clasped his hands in his lap. "So what happened with your dad?"

I stared out on the lake. "He wasn't a good man."

He chuckled. "Well duh. What'd he do to you?"

I stare into his deep brown eyes. The not so innocent dark chocolate. "H-He just wasn't a good person."

Carlos's tan skin looked perfect in the moon light. He looked perfect in the moonlight. He took my hands in his. "You can tell me. I'm not going anywhere, I mean, we're in the middle of a lake. And I have the oars so you kind of _have_ to tell me."

I sighed. "You aren't as innocent as you let on."

He half-smiled and I actually believed him. "You can tell me."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the rocking of the canoe. It's not like dad is watching, he'll never know if I just tell Carlos. Just Carlos. "He beat me. As soon as Logan left two years ago. He's terrible. I hate him."

Carlos wiped something off my cheek. I realized that I was crying. I open my eyes and his brown eyes shined with pain. "You know before he left, your dad beat Logan."

My body went numb. "What?"

He squeezed my hand. "Before Logan left your dad beat him. And Ashley I swear if we'd know we would've done something. If we'd known about you we would've done something. But please stop crying, it hurts to see you like this."

A single tear rolled down his left cheek. "Did you know that when a tear comes from your right eye it's from happiness, and from you left it's from pain?"

He wiped it away and laughs. "No I did not."

I wiped the tears from my face. "Carlos, you're the best."

He moved a strand of hair from my face. "You are."

I felt blush across my cheeks. I really hope you're right Angie. I smiled a little and gazed into his eyes. He leaned forward and we lost balance. The canoe flipped and we landed in the water. Perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. I opened my eyes under the water and saw Carlos swimming towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled us to the surface. "Sorry."

I smiled. "Come on."

He frowned. "What?"

I wrapped my arms around him and played with the hair on the back of his neck and he shivered. "I was hoping you'd kiss me."

I saw a mischievous glint pass through his eyes. "Well I definitely can't let you down."

His soft lips molded to mine. My first kiss, after I'd almost drowned. Wow, I'm going to have a long night of talking with Angie.

**Evangeline's POV**

I snuggled into Kendall's side and gazed up at the stars. He sat up and took a blanket out of his backpack. He handed it to me. "You cold?"

I sighed. "I was _trying_ to find a reason to snuggle up to you."

He winked. "Why didn't you just say so?"

He laid the blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me, causing our bodies to be touching. I wrapped my arms around him and stared into his green eyes. He touched his nose to mine. "Did you know your eyes are a really bright green?"

I batted my eyelashes. "No I didn't. you know that your eyes have a dark green ring around the outside, then in the middle they're a light green and right before your pupil they go brown?"

He tightened his grip on me. "Not in that much detail. Did you know that I like hockey?"

I brushed my lips against his, teasing. "Did you know I used to play hockey? I was forward. Best on my team."

Kendall wrapped one of his legs around mine. "That means you know how to score the points."

Someone kicked my back. "What are you doing?"

I groaned. "Ow, first my hand, now my back- Colbie?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah genius. Sorry to interrupt your make-out session but I need the key to get into the apartment."

I glared at her. "Sorry it's in my pocket and I'm kind of busy."

I felt Kendall's hand go from my lower back to feeling around in my back pocket. He pulled out the room key and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Colbie ran off and I glare at Kendall. "You totally just felt up my butt."

He smirked and put his hand back on my lower back. "Never said I didn't."

I gasped. "You totally enjoyed it!"

He tangled our legs together and pulled me as close as possible with clothes on. "Never said I didn't. And I did enjoy it, very much."

He touched his lips to mine gently and they tasted spicy. He traced the lines of my lips with the tip of his tongue and I gave in. He kissed me a little more forcefully and I couldn't help but smile through the kiss. His hands went from my lower back to under my shirt. He flipped us so that he was above me, pressing against me. My hands went to his jeans. I unzipped them and his breath hitched. I deepened the kiss. One of my hands went up his shirt and traced his abs. The other left the button of his jeans buttoned and traced circles on the bulge in his jeans. He groaned and his hips jolted towards the touch.

He broke the kiss with ragged breathing. "E-Evang-geline, th-that not f-fair. Y-You said we c-can't have sex."

The hand that wasn't under his shirt unbuttoned his pants. My tongue traced his jaw line then I went to his lips. "I said that to Ashley and Carlos, I have my own set of rules."

**Kinky, right? We'll be finding out a lot of unexpected things about Evangeline Rose Callait. And don't worry, Ashley and Carlos are going to have some drama too. Review please!**


	5. Did You Guys Enjoy Yourselves?

**Me: 'Scuse me but if ya'll are lookin' for a chicken refinery this is the wrong shindig.**

**Ali: But if ya'll are lookin' for a hot sex monologue… this is still the wrong shindig!**

**Me: If ya'll are lookin' for a totally awesome story, you've moseyed on to the right place.**

**Ali: Ma'am, do we got to be talkin' like this forever?**

**Me: Nah, just 'till ya do yer job.**

**Ali: Misses Cassie don't own Big Time Rush, only the plot and those yonder O/C's.**

**Ashley's POV**

I climbed into the car while Carlos tied the canoe to the top of the car. I texted Angie -_How's it going on your date?_- Hmm, no answer. I dialed her number and it rung three times, then went to voicemail. Weird.

Carlos sat in the driver's seat and turned on the car. He held my right hand and put his left hand on the wheel. "What's wrong?"

"Angie's not answering."

"Well maybe she didn't hear it ring. If you want we can just go to our apartment and hang out there."

"Okay."

He pulled out of the long dirt drive that led to the lake. We listened to the radio until one of his songs came on. He slammed his hand on the power button.

"Fucking hate you."

"What?"

He glanced at me. "No no no, not you! Gustavo. He's an asshole."

I stared out the window at the lights passing by. My eyes began to get heavy. "Carlos?"

He squeezed my hand. "Yeah baby?"

I sighed. "I'm gonna sleep for a minute okay? Wake me up when we get there."

"Sweet dreams Ashie-baby."

**Evangeline's POV**

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to smooth it out and searched through the dark for my shirt. "Kendall! I can't see a thing and I needed to be in my apartment an hour ago!"

Something hit my face and smelled just like him. I slipped on the shirt. Kind of big but at least I wasn't walking around in my bra and a mini skirt.

"Angie, where are my pants?"

"I have no freaking idea!" I felt around for denim. "Here." I tossed it to him.

I heard what sound like him putting them on. I saw a figure standing above me holding their hand towards me. I took his hand and we run towards the Palmwoods entrance.

"Angie, the doors are locked."

In the dim moonlight I got a good look at him. He had on his jeans but no shirt. Damn he's fine. His hair was really messed up and pointing in different directions.

"Let's check the pool doors."

We took off toward the pool and he ran ahead. I heard him yanking on the doors.

"I got one!"

I sigh in relief. I heard his breath catch.

"Angie, did you hear that?"

I squinted my green eyes to attempt to see through the dark. "Hear what?"

A hand took mine and pulled me into the lobby. "Ow!"

He slammed the door shut. "The bushes….never mind."

We walked hand in hand to the elevator and up to his apartment. He opened the door and one the couch was Carlos and Ashley on the couch. Ashley was stretched out with her head in Carlos's lap.

**Ashley's POV**

I heard the door open and lifted my head up and saw Angie and Kendall. Angie in her former white mini skirt that now had grass stains and…Kendall's shirt? Kendall in jeans and completely shirtless. Both of their hair was super messed up.

Carlos waved like nothing was strange. "Did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

Kendall smiled mischievously and took his hand from Angie's wrapping it around her waist. "Hell yeah."

I stood up and stretched. "Well now I have to steal her for our sleepover."

Carlos stood up too and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Do you have to?"

I moved his arm away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked up to Angie and she kissed Kendall. "Bye Kendy-boy."

I rolled my eyes and yanked her out of the apartment. She glared at me while I dragged her to the apartment. I opened the door and Angie picked up a piece of paper on the kitchen table.

"She's at her boyfriend's. We have the place to ourselves."

"Hey Angie, I might've accidentally gone for a swim…in these clothes."

Angie stared at me in horror. "You _what?_"

I held my hands up in defense and protection. "It was an accident!"

"How do you _accidentally_ go for a swim in a $960 pair of designer jeans?"

"Who the hell pays $960 for a pair of freaking jeans?"

"My cousin! Oh my god she's going to be fucking _pissed!_"

I ran into Angie's room and changed into my clothes and laid the jeans on her bed. I walked back out and was carrying three tins into the living room. She set them on the coffee table and revealed the contents. In one was chocolate, peanuts and….carrots?

"Why carrots?"

She shrugged. "They taste good."

She ran into her room and ran out still wearing Kendall's shirt and a pair of gym shorts. She plopped onto the couch.

"So I have an idea."

I sat on the opposite side. "What?"

"When the pants are dry we just put them back. If she tries to wear them and they fall apart we can just act like we don't have any idea what's going on."

I clapped. "Congratulations! The Nobel Prize Award goes to Evangeline Callait!"

She took a handful of carrots. "Whatever."

She turned on a movie. "Marley and me!"

She raised her eyebrows. "You're odd."

"I know. So what did you and Kendall do?"

**Kendall's POV**

I pulled off my jeans and changed my boxers. Damn tonight was hot. I mean Jo was okay in bed but Angie, damn! I collapsed on the bed and Logan sat up and looked over at me.

"Dude! Put on some fucking pants!"

I rolled my eyes. "Logan, chill out. I always sleep in boxers, you do too."

"How was your date?"

"Best ever."

"You didn't…"

"Hell yeah!"

"You've known her for a day, not even!"

"You ever heard of this thing? It's called living!"

I heard him sigh. "She's at least on the pill, right?"

"I think so."

"Good, we don't need another teenage pregnancy, one of the Jennifers was bad enough."

I pulled the blankets over me and turned my back towards him. I think she is anyways. My mind went to earlier when I heard someone, or something, in the bushes. I saw a face, a familiar face. It'd looked kind of like Ashley, like Logan, like their… Fuck! It was him!

**If you didn't get that little hint you'll get it in the next chapter. Now which one am I talking about? May as well be both. Sorry, still kind of in a southern state of mind, a lot like Darius Rucker! Wow, I'm suck a redneck. Anyways please review!**


	6. I Hate Charlie Brown

**Me: Salutem populi!**

**Ali: Lorem ipsum dolor sit mirum si satis uti translator.**

**Me: Tamen suus 'forsit non fun confundens eos.**

**Ali: Unus dies erant 'iens ut relinquam te quia fecisti hoc illis.**

**Me: Vivamus sed prius facere officium.**

**Ali: Tantum agri possidet characters Cassie et originali.**

**Evangeline's POV**

I drummed my fingers on the countertop and stared at my phone. Ashley had gone home an hour ago so I was all alone. Colbie not here, of course. I left it there and walked down the hall and into the room right across from Colbie's. She'd made it a little recording studio, well paid someone to anyways. I picked up one of the guitars and strummed a few notes. I need Kendall.

**Ashley's POV**

I put on a pair of denim shorts and a black tank-top with a long sleeved red mesh shirt over it. I skipped out of the bathroom and flopped on the couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Of course. A text from Carlos -Ash where are you? Gustavo is freaking out-. I groaned and replied -Be right there-. I jump up from the couch and head out of the apartment.

_20 Minutes Later_

I strolled down the sidewalk, busy traffic on my left, cute little LA shops to my right. I should check those out with Angie. I felt eyes on me and looked around. A man with a Hawaiian t-shirt and cargo shorts was walking binoculars around his neck behind me. He looked a lot like…no, he couldn't be in LA. I walked across a busy intersection and into the Rocque Records parking lot. I heard shuffling and a grunt and looked around. The man had disappeared. I ran to the doors of the enormous building and didn't look back. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I was dragged down the halls and up a couple flights of stairs. The person stopped and I looked to, thankfully, see Logan. He pushed me into a little studio. The band was there and Kelly and Angie. The fat guy, Gustavo I think, shoved papers at me.

"Sing these."

I looked at them. "I don't know how to read sheet music."

Angie smiled at me from Kendall's arms. "I wrote it, you'll like it."

I sighed as Carlos pushed me into the little studio.

"So I just sing into this thing?"

Gustavo nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Here it goes."

I slip on the huge headphones and the music starts.

You'll never enjoy your life  
>Living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances  
>How you gonna reach the top?<br>Rules and regulations  
>Force you to play it safe<br>Get rid of all the hesitation  
>It's time for you to seize the day<br>Instead of just sitting around  
>And looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground  
>The time is now<br>I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<br>Try to have no regrets  
>Even if it's just tonight<br>How you gonna walk ahead  
>If you keep living behind<br>Stuck in my same position  
>You deserve so much more<br>There's a whole world around us  
>Just waiting to be explored<br>Instead of just sitting around  
>And looking down on tomorrow<br>You gotta let your feet off the ground  
>The time is now, just let it go<br>The world will force you to smile  
>I'm here to help you notice the rainbow<br>Cause I know  
>What's in you is out there<br>I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<br>I'm trying to be patient  
>The first step is the hardest<br>I know you can make it  
>Go ahead and take it<br>I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting  
>I'm waiting<br>I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting  
>I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines<br>Waiting outside the lines  
>Waiting outside the lines<br>You'll never enjoy your life  
>Living inside the box<br>You're so afraid of taking chances  
>How you gonna reach the top?<p>

**~6 hours later~**

I threw the headphones at Gustavo and they hit him in the face.

"I've been singing this song for 6 fucking hours, I'm done. See you tomorrow."

I left with him yelling at my back. Everyone had left after about 2 hours. Carlos told me to call him when i was done. I made my way to the lobby. Of course, it's raining. I text Carlos -I walked out. Come get me?-. Almost immediately he replied -Be right there.- I stepped out but stayed under the ledge. I heard footsteps not far away. Could Carlos be here already?

"Carlos?"

I was responded by a familiar gruff voice. "Why did you leave Shay-Shay?"

The name sent chills up my spine and made me tense, covering my face. How did he get here? I turned and tried to open the door. Locked. I banged on it.

"Help! Open up!"

I pounded with such force that I heard a crack in my right hand.

"It's okay Shay-Shay. I only came to talk."

Behind my back I texted Logan -He's here. Please, stay in the house.- and texted Carlos -For the love of God hurry up. He's here, I need help. He'll kill me.- My hand was stabbed with pain with every move.

"Go away!"

"You'd better not talk to me like that missy."

The man stepped into the light. He was clad in a long cloak(why is it that creepy guys always wear cloaks?), and his face covered by a bandana. In his hand was a sack, like for potatoes, big enough for a person. He looked like one of those cowboys in the old west. Had I not been terrified I would've laughed.

"You can't do this. Everyone will know."

He chuckled cruelly. "Well you told that Hispanic boy. Was that who you were calling for? Carlos? Now he knows Shay-Shay. I told you not to tell."

Fear spread throughout my body. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Yes you did. You were in the boat with him and you told him I was a bad man. Do you think I'm a bad man Shay-Shay?"

My eyes stung. "Have you been watching me?"

He stepped forward, only 4 feet away now. "Waiting outside the lines."

The song, that was one of the lyrics. He has been watching me. He closed the distance between us and pressed me against the wall. I struggled to get away and his fist collided with my right cheek. The pain twice as bad because of the bruise he'd left last time. I fell to the ground.

"I told you not to tell. Didn't I?" His foot connected with my stomach. "_Didn't I?_"

I choked for air to fill my lungs. He made three more kicks in my abdomen.

"Answer me when I talk to you! You think you're like your brother? That you can just lay there, not make a peep so your sister upstairs playing with her toys doesn't know what happens?" A kick to my ribs. "I don't think so."

By now my vision was blurry and my chest and stomach were aching with pain, tears flowing down my face. I tried to roll away. Pain exploded in everywhere. My back, my chest, my legs, my face, even my fingertips.

"You can't get away from me."

I saw to blobs of light and tires squealing. I heard four pairs of feet hit the pavement and one running. A pair of arms lifted me up and I groaned as pain spread everywhere. I heard a choked sob close to my ear. Voices erupted but it sounded a lot like on Charlie Brown. Another pair of hands lifted up my shirt and I heard a gasp. Two pairs of feet ran and faded away. Fingers touched right above my bellybutton gingerly and I screamed in agony. The fingers disappeared and I heard 'shh' noises. My shirt returned to my skin. The Charlie Brown voices started again and I was set on leather. Arms wrapped around me and air rushed past. Bursting in my face and whipping my hair back. It stopped and I was lifted again. I hate Charlie Brown. And Brian Mitchell, my father.

**Whatcha guys think? By the way the whole thing at the top was in Latin. XD Don't you love me? You should cuz I'm the one writing the story. I love you all! Review!**


	7. You Cut?

**Me: So this time I will speak in American English now!**

**Ali: But what f they're not American?**

**Me: Wait, this site is for other states too?**

**Ali: Cassie, this is a worldwide site.**

**Me: I'll be thinking about you worldwide…**

**Ali: Oh my god.**

**Me: For the record that was my favorite song BEFORE they had it on the show.**

**Ali: Cassie, get back on topic.**

**Me: So not only people from New York, but people from, like, Nebraska?**

**Ali: Or Brazil. Or Argentina.**

**Me: WHAT ABOUT ESKIMOS?**

**Ali: -sighs- Yes.**

**Me: Sweet! Now why do you keep straying off topic?**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's and the plot.**

**Evangeline's POV**

I flipped though the old hockey magazine. Ick. I picked up one of James's Cuda magazines. Much better. I noticed my left glove riding down and I yanked it back up. The door swung open. Carlos was carrying a pale girl covered in bruises, her face was contorted in pain. Carlos's face was covered in anguish and tears, almost as bad as Logan's. Logan motioned for me to get up and I complied. James and Kendall followed behind. They looked absolutely livid. Kendall walked into the kitchen and put his hands on the counter, bowing his head. James ran into the bathroom and Carlos laid the girl on the neon orange couch.

I stared at her. "Who is that?"

Carlos looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. "Ashley."

No. No. No! "Oh my god."

Logan growled. "There is no god. If there was, this wouldn't have happened."

He went to peel off her red mesh top. I ran over and put my hand on his arm. "I wouldn't suggest doing that."

He jerked from my touch. "Don't touch me you mother fucking slut."

Had I not gone through what I have in the past, that would have hurt. Kendall's head popped up and his expression before would've been joyful compared to this.

"What did you call her?"

Logan ignored him and pulled off her top and it fell to the ground. Everyone's eyes were on her upper arms, except mine. "Sh-She cuts?" He spun towards me. "You knew about this?"

I held up my hands in defense. "She just told me last night."

Kendall walked over and put one of his hands on Logan's chest. "You'd better help her. Right now. And later we will be discussing what you called my girlfriend."

Logan turned back to his sister, pulling off her tank-top as well revealing her pink bra that had bears on it. He stomach and ribs were beginning to turn a deep purple, worse than the rest of her.

James came back out pulling a red suitcase. "I got the first aid kit."

Logan took it. "Thanks."

He began working on her and mumbling to himself.

**~30 minutes later~**

Ashley had white bandages wrapped around her head, right under her bra that stopped at her belly button, and a cast on her right hand. The whole time Carlos had sat there whispering. I'd just stood there staring. How could someone do this? Kendall had been pacing and cursing under his breath. About 15 minutes ago he'd disappeared.

Logan closed the suitcase and stood up. "That's all I can do until she wakes up."

I nodded and walked to the hallway and knocked on the door that had 'Kendall's & Logan's Room' painted on it. No answer. I silently turned the handle and opened the door. The lights were off and my green eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness.

"Kendy?"

I saw a sliver of light from under a door. I walked towards it and tripped on something, landing on the floor with a loud _thud_ and a groan. The door swung open and the room filled with it's light.

Kendall was standing holding a pen and paper. "What are you doing?"

I sat up. "I wanted to let you know that they're done."

He walked to me and held out his left hand. I took it with my right and he tried to lift me up. His hand slipped and pulled off my glove. Terror spread through my body as his face went from surprise to confusion to concern.

I scrambled to get up and grabbed the glove. I ran out of the room pulling it back on. Did he see? Well, from the look on his face… Carlos and Logan looked at me as I raced into the living room. I went to the door. Locked. I heard the footsteps and a hand grabbed my elbow.

"Angie, please."

I yanked on the door. Why can't it just open? "What?"

He turned me toward him and lifted my chin to get me to look into his eyes but I pulled away. "What were those things on your arm?"

I unlocked the door. "I'm pretty sure you know."

I opened it but his hand didn't leave my arm. "You cut?"

I looked up into his green and yellow orbs. My mouth wouldn't move. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran.

**Carlos's POV**

I watched Kendall run after Angie. I looked back at Ashley, moving some of her hair out of her face. The door opened to reveal Mama Knight and Katie. Before any yelling could start Logan ran over to explain. I took a blanket and covered her up. I kissed her forehead, her nose an then her lips.

"Come on Ashie-baby, wake up."

She sighed but her eyes didn't open.

I hummed to myself and felt the eyes of the room on me. It's the only way I can deal with it lately, singing whenever I'm stressed. My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone. One new text, just from Kendall saying that he can't find Angie. Whatever, I don't care. Ashley needs to wake up to me. I heard sobs and looked to see Mama Knight crying, Katie just rolled her eyes and walked over to us.

"How's she doing?"

I shrugged. "Hard to tell. It's been 45 minutes since we got her here."

She patted me on the back. "She's gonna get better. After all, I haven't taught her any poker yet."

I smiled at her an she led her mom to her room then went to hers, Ashley's room, the room they shared? I felt something caress my cheek. I looked to see Ashley awake.

I grasped her hand with mine and she smiled a little. "Y-You c-came."

Logan ran over and kneeled next to me. I felt my eyes sting, water, overflow. "Of course I did Ashie-baby."

She laughed then coughed then winced. "He's b-been w-watching. H-He…at the lake, he knew I t-told you."

Logan placed his hand on her forehead. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't left this wouldn't have happened. I love you Ashley. And I know I've been a terrible brother, but I'm working on it. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did. But you're strong, so strong. I'm proud of y-"

She rolled her eyes. "You're making this way cheesier than it needs to be."

I chuckled and wiped my tears with the hand that wasn't clinging to Ashley's. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged then winced. "Pretty shitty. But it'll get better."

Logan took the stethoscope from the table and moved the blanket. Had the circumstances been different I would've been totally turned on by her laying on the couch with short shorts on and no shirt. But she's purple.

"Logan, that hurts. Holy crap, I'm purple!"

I let go of her hand. "Was I hurting you?"

She took my hand again. "Is your name Logan?"

**So! What countries or states are you guys in right now? And what do you think about this chappy? Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Star Gazing

**Me: Long time no see!**

**Ali: Cassie's been slacking!**

**Me: It's been more than that, I've been super busy!**

**Ali: Yeah, if you guys are really interested in what she's been doing this past month and a half or so she'll explain at the bottom message.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm really sorry about being gone so long.**

**Ali: She's so lazy that on all of the other stories that she's updating she's using the same disclaimer.**

**Me: What can I say? I'm kinda lazy.**

**Ali: Kinda?**

**Me: Okay, really lazy.**

**Ali: But she isn't super lazy, she is a cross country runner!**

**Me: As of like 2 weeks ago.**

**Ali: That's when practice started.**

**Me: Enough about my personal life. Unless you do want to know about it, then read the bottom message.**

**Ali: And she can't update any of this until her power comes back on.**

**Me: BOTTOME MESSAGE!**

**Ali: She's not sure when it will be back on, it is currently Monday at about 7 pm and it's been off all day.**

**Me: Al, just do your stupid disclaiming thing.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the plot, the O/C's and the aimless bantering.**

**Evangeline's POV**

I slammed the door of my apartment closed and locked it. I leaned against it and slowly slid down. I can't believe I let him find out.

Through the door I heard him yelling. "Angie please! Open up! I just want to talk!"

I stood up and walked into my room. I turned on my stereo, maybe he'll go away when I don't answer. I picked up my laptop and turned it on. I took the flash drive from around my neck and plugged it in. I flipped through the pictures. Most of them from the first month him and I were dating. He's so different from Kendall, as in looks. But they seem a lot alike with their personalities. I thought he was sweet and kind, gentle and respectful. Not that being respectful is really a necessity, it just means they know people's limits.

**Ashley's POV**

I laid on the couch in the dark. I guess I'll be sleeping here for a while. It hurts to move, to think. Logan says I have a concussion. Woo hoo! Not really. Mama Knight had changed me into some fleece sweatpants and one of Logan's shirts so that it wasn't too tight. Somehow she doesn't know yet that Carlos and I are kind of dating, even though he looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown when he had to leave my side. Are we dating? I mean, we've only kissed a couple times and we held hands. He cried for me…but does that really mean anything? I don't know. Why is it that houses feel less like homes at night? Is it because there's no one to help you if something happens? I heard a click. My brown eyes darted to the door. It slowly opened and I let out the highest pitched girl scream I could manage.

Five people came sprinting out to the living room. Three attacked the person in the door way. The light flicked on and my eyes focused on James, Logan and Carlos pinning down Kendall.

"Uhm, sorry."

They all looked at me and Mama Knight brought Katie back to her room who was talking about how I need to go to a mental institution. The guys let Kendall up.

Kendall dusted himself off and wiped at his red eyes. "Angie wouldn't let me in."

James patted him on the back. "Dude, is that where you've been the past 2 hours?"

Kendall nodded. "I'm going to bed."

He walked to the hallway and James went to his room. I wonder what James does in there. Leaving Logan, Carlos and I.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out."

Logan smiled. "It's okay. Just get some sleep, you need it."

Logan followed Kendall and Carlos walked towards me. "Do you mind if I sleep out here with you?"

I shrugged. "It's not like I was going to get any sleep anyways."

He laid on the other couch so that his head was close to mine. "I'll keep you company."

I shifted the bright pink cast, not that you could see the color in the dark. "Carlos, he knew I told you."

"What?"

"He's been watching me. He knew I told you."

"Told me what?"

I stared into the dark. Could he even be in the apartment? Watching me from here? "Nevermind."

"Ashley, told me what?"

"Nothing."

"Ash-"

"I'm going to sleep."

He didn't speak again. I heard his breathing slow and deepen. Will I ever be able to go anywhere without the fear of him being there?

_2 Weeks Later_

I knocked on the door with my un-injured hand. "Angie it's me!"

I glanced beside me at Kendall. I hope this works.

The door opened and I saw Evangeline in sweatpants and an old t-shirt that I think said 'Myrtle Beach'.

She saw Kendall and swung the door. He caught it with his hand. "Evangeline stop. You've avoided me for 2 weeks. That's two too many."

I slipped away. I really don't want to be a part of this. I travel the halls. Left, right, right, left. Where am I? I open a door and am attacked by hot air. I look and see skyscrapers and lights lighting up the dark. Wow. I'm on the roof? I walk out and admire the scene. I lean against the ledge and look down at the street, the people looking like ants in the shadows of the buildings. I looked up and sighed at the sight of the stars. How long has it been since I just relaxed? I turned off my phone and laid on the rooftop. The stars twinkled and winked as if telling me a story.

_Flashback_

_8 year old Logan and 7 year old me laid in the grass staring up into the night sky. We had snuck out through the roof to see the stars. Logan had a new bruise on his cheek that he said was from playing baseball with some of his friends. He never let me meet them, he said it was better if they didn't know me. I never quite understood, but Logan always knows what is right. _

_Logan pointed to a star brighter than the others. "That one is the north star. If you ever get lost just look for that star and follow it, it will lead you wherever you need to go."_

"_But how would it know where I needed to go?"_

_He laughed softly. "Because it magic, at least that's what Kendall's mom says."_

"_Logan, why do you always get bruises?"_

"_I'm just klutzy."_

"_What's klutzy?"_

"_It means that I get hurt a lot."_

"_Oh."_

_He glanced back at the house nervously. _

"_Logan?"_

"_Yes Ashley?"_

"_Why do we have to grow up?"_

"_Because if we never grow up, we'll be kids forever."_

"_Would that be a bad thing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because if we never grew up, we'd always be the same. No one would change, people would be nice, we could just be happy."_

"_Nobody is happy forever."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_You should."_

"_Logan, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_I think I want to be a doctor. What do you want to be?"_

"_I want to be just like you."_

_He turned to me. "How so?"_

_I smiled at him. "I want to be brave, and funny, and smart. I want to be perfect."_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed. "I'm none of those."

"None of what?"

I sat up and looked behind me. Logan was standing there. "Nothing."

He motioned to the sky. "May I join you?"

I nodded and laid back down.

He laid beside me. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I'm not sure, my feet led me here."

"I see."

I looked over at him. His brown eyes staring intently at the stars, his raven colored hair carefully spiked and his ironed sweater vest making him look especially nerdy.

He placed his hands between the back of his head and the concrete rooftop. "Do you remember when you were 7 and I was 8 and we snuck out to look at the stars?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"I still think the stars are magic sometimes."

"Maybe they are."

He chuckled softly. "Maybe."

"Hey Logie?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to grow up?"

"Because if we didn't there would be small children running the world. That'd be like you and Carlos being rulers of the universe."

I smiled at the thought of Carlos and I sitting in golden chairs wearing expensive robes eating corndogs and demanding nap time. "That would be bad."

"Ash, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Just like you, Logan."

I heard him snort. "You'd be a terrible doctor."

I smiled and gazed at the north star. "I don't want to be a doctor. I want to be like you. As in the bravest and smartest person I know."

**So at this point you probably want to know what's been going on in my life, or you just have nothing else to do. Well as a lot of you know, I live in northern New York, which was just hit by a hurricane. Not northern New York particularly but New York and a couple other states. We got super bad rain and wind where I live and TONS of trees were blown down and there's a lot of bad damage. The electricity and cable wires were taken down by trees in multiple places causing a power outage. But that's just why I haven't updated today. A couple weeks ago I was with my grandparent's house in Kentucky for 3 weeks where they don't have wireless internet. They DID have internet (thank god) and I could have used a flash drive and blah blah blah but like Ali pointed out, I'm lazy. Then after that I've been busy with funerals(one of my cousins died at 35 of a heart attack, I didn't know him but it's still sad), friends(who would have thought? I'm popular!), family(they may not like me much but I'm like a leech I'm just kind of stuck to them and suck out their important stuff), doctors appointments(on September 26 I'm getting surgery so that I can hear better, I have really bad hearing, I'm almost deaf in my right ear), cross country(a.k.a running and I have practice everyday from 5pm to 6 or 7pm except Sundays) and trying to keep my life from going into complete and utter chaos. Did I mention I've started talking to myself? Yeah, kinda weird. I'll admit it. Anyways, this was more of a diary entry than a bottom message as Ali and I call it. But if any of you want to hear more just PM me, I have plenty more to complain about. Please review!**


End file.
